Just The Two Of Us~
by Christina Wood
Summary: ~The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is at it again! The Team soons finds out about Oliver's secret sister Christina! Together they ecounter adventures, hardships, and love! Romance between, Fred+Angelina, Katie+Oliver, Christina+George. Please READ and REVIEW!


1 ♥ Just The Two of Us ♥  
  
1.1 By: Christina Wood  
  
~Chapter One: Surprises~  
  
Angelina Johnson was sitting in front of the Gryffindor House Common Room fire, chatting with Katie Bell. Angelina was a tan girl, whose hair was always on a ponytail, and Katie, a far off pretty blond who strictly kept her hair down. "Then I said, 'I will not tolerate being in detention on a Quidditch Match'." Angelina said smiling a triumphant and mischievous grin. "Really? What did Professor Snape say?" Katie asked eagerly, leaning forward. "Well, he let me go, just like that!" Angelina continued, her brown eyes twinkling with delight. "Woah, I wouldn't have done that for a Firebolt! I'm too timid, haven't got the guts." Katie said, giggling. "Me too, but it was too important! Imagine, I wouldn't be able to…" Angelina was cut short by someone putting his hands over her eyes. Angelina heard Katie giggling, then a small smile crept upon her face. "Fred Weasley, I demand you take your hands off my eyes." Angelina said, grinning a bit, then reaching to remove Fred's hands off. "Aww, Katie…" Fred began, pretending to act upset. "What brings you here?" Katie interrupted, raising one eyebrow at Fred. "Angelina and I were having a little chat…" "Really?" Fred's eyes lit up. "I bet you were talking about me, or maybe the Yule Ball?" Fred finally said, leaning his head on top of Angelina's shoulder. "Oh, get off me!" Angelina shouted, jerking her shoulder away. "No, we weren't obviously talking about you or the Yule Ball." Angelina said, glancing at Katie. "You're hiding something!" Fred said talking a seat beside Angelina. Angelina threw her head back with laughter, as Katie began laughing too. "I don't think that's very funny…" Fred exclaimed, trying his best to appear hurt. "No, it's just that you're too clueless!" Katie managed to say between laughs and gasps of breath. "Well I…" Fred began, as he heard the door of the Gryffindor Common Room slammed shut. Angelina and Katie fell dead silent, as a tall shadow appeared. The three turned to look at who it may be. "Oliver!" Katie shouted, getting up from the red and yellow scarlet couch she had been sitting on. She flung her arms over Oliver's neck, hugging him. Oliver blushed a little, hugging Katie back. "Hey Oliver!" Angelina exclaimed cheerfully, smiling broadly at their tall, brown haired, handsome Quidditch Captain. "Hey, Wood, who's that pretty girl beside you?" Fred asked, curiosity spread upon his face. "This will surely make Angelina jealous." Fred thought smirking. "Oi Weasley, don't go poking your nose at another girl, when you already have a good one!" Oliver said, chuckling. "This is my sister. Christina. She'll be your classmate, this year and next." Oliver said, as soon as Katie had let go of her bear hug. Katie looked at him with shock, "You never mentioned that you had a sister!" Katie exclaimed, taking Oliver's hand and leading him and Christina to the couch. "Well, she used to study at home, but mom said she needs friends and excitement." Oliver said, smiling at Katie. Angelina examined the girl who was seated beside Oliver, she was very pretty, she had to admit, brown hair, blue twinkling eyes, and a well-built body. In other words, she seemed perfect, the type all the guys would drool on. No surprise there, her brother after all, was a heartthrob too. She turned her attention at Katie, who was glancing at Christina too. Christina looked around the common room, eyes filled with interest. "Cool!" Fred exclaimed, smiling his super-duper-cute-drop-dead-gorgeous grin. "Cool?" Angelina thought, slightly frowning at what Fred had said. "What am I thinking? How could I fall for it? I know he's doing that to make me jealous, and I know he only has eyes for me, right?" she thought again, this time grinning. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson, I'm in 6th Year too, and I am the team's chaser." Angelina said, extending her hand towards Christina. Christina smiled, and extended her hand as well, shaking it. "Pleased to meet you." She said softly, her voice like droplets of rain falling, soft and musical. Angelina smiled as Katie did the same thing, afterwards smiling broadly at Wood's happy face. "And I am…" Fred began to say. "And this is Fred Weasly, one of my beaters, and Angelina's boyfriend." Oliver said, grinning broadly, happy at the compliment. "He is not my boyfriend!" Angelina said, her voice becoming rather shrill, but then turning pink. Christina, Katie, and Oliver began laughing, as Fred smiled sweetly at Angelina. Angelina grinned back quickly, quickly turning pink as they began laughing again. Oliver suddenly stopped, "I almost forgot, Quidditch Practice now. Get on your feet." Everyone suddenly turned serious as Oliver rose from the couch, taking Katie and Christina's hand. "Christina could watch us." Katie said, smiling at Christina. "Good idea." Oliver exclaimed, squeezing Katie's hand, as they left the common room and to the field.  
  
~Chapter Two: Quidditch Incidents~  
  
"Wood is taking forever!" Hermione Granger said, sighing. Ron, Harry, and she were on the field, waiting for Oliver to arrive with Fred, Angelina, and Katie. "Yeah, I bet he had trouble dragging them here." Harry Potter said, setting his broom down. "Probably, but knowing that captain of yours Harry, anything he wants can be done with out hesitation." Ron Weasley said, sitting cross legged on the grass. "He did say he was going to be a bit late…" Alicia Spinnet said. "Something about this girl called Christina…" "Hey guys! Sorry we're a little late!" Oliver's voice echoed throughout the field. "Yeah sure, 45 minutes sure is short." Hermione mumbled. Ron poked her, "Shh, he'll hear you." He mumbled back. "So what? Its his fault!" Hermione answered. "Shh, just shut up." Ron whispered as Oliver huddled his team. "Alicia, George, Harry, guys I want you to meet my little sister, Christina. She'll be staying here for two years." Oliver said grinning at Alicia and George. "Nice to meet ya" George said, putting his arm of Christina's shoulder which sent shivers up her spine. Angelina rolled her eyeballs, "Oh great, the two Weasley's are falling for Wood's sister! I thought Fred and I were together…well, sort of, I would never admit this aloud though." Alicia smiled at Christina, without saying anything. "Okay guys, now, back to practice." Oliver said opening the box and releasing the bludger, quaffle, and the snitch. "Okay guys, practice!" he yelled then quickly glancing at Christina. "Get on your Firebolt 2001, and watch okay? Try not to get hit." Christina sighed and picked her broom up and mounted on it. As she was nearing the goal, she noticed a red ball speeding fast towards her. She did what instinct told her, she caught it and threw it at Angelina who was flying towards her. "Thanks!" she called, flying away. Oliver, on the other hand, quickly rushed to Christina. "Nice throw, you never told me you to do that!" He laughed and so did Christina.  
  
"Oliver! Oliver!" Katie called flying as fast as she could towards Oliver. "What?" he asked Katie who seemed troubled. "It's Alicia, she's getting an attack." Oliver groaned at this because tomorrow was the match, and if Alicia would get an attack now, Professor Mc Gonagall would forbid her to play for sure. He, Katie, and Christina were flying towards the whitish figure which lay as stiff as a board on the center of the field. Oliver and Katie quickly dismounted their brooms and Christina followed. "How did this happen?" he said, kneeling down and putting his hand on Alicia's forehead. "She's dead cold!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I know, this has never happened to her." Angelina said, a frown on her face. "If that's the case, there's no way she can play tomorrow." Katie said, putting her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Yeah, we need to find a replacement, quick." George added. "Or else we'll forfeit the match!" Fred looked around and his eyes landed on Christina. "Hey, how bout Christina, Oliver? Didn't you see her a while ago?" he said, looking at Christina. "Me?" Christina said in disbelief. "I can't, I mean, I don't know how." "George and I would teach you then." He said, taking Christina's hand. "Good idea!" Oliver exclaimed. "Hey, Weasley, no holding her hand." Fred quickly let go and began to mount his broom. "While you and the others take her to bed, we'll teach her."  
  
Angelina was feeling jealous. "Since when did Fred start giving free Quidditch lessons to a girl? What's going on?" she thought. She just sighed and helped carry Alicia to the Girl's dormitories.  
  
Meanwhile… "Then you must always remember to always hold your broom firmly, and tightly. Now, you must always keep an eye for bludgers, which is my job to take care of you off, and you have to shoot the quaffle into one of those three hoops." Fed said. "Got it?" George added, motioning her to go down. "I guess so." She answered half giggling and half smiling. As the three reached the ground, George said he would put the balls back in. "Umm, how come Angelina seems so pissed when ever you talk to me?" Christina asked Fred. "You guys aren't umm like, together, right?" "Yeah, we are, but she refuses to admit it." Fred said, laughing. "Oh, tell her I'm sorry then if you talk to her today." Christina said, holding her pinky out. "What's that for?" Fred asked. "Oh, this, it's a pinky promise." "Oh," Fred said, extending his pinky as well. "Promise." Christina smiled. "I bet I can even get you two together." She added smiling.  
  
~Chapter Three: When there's Good News, there's Bad News~  
  
George was running towards them. "Wood says he'll tour you around." He said, motioning at Christina. "Really? Where is my brother?" Christina asked George, stepping towards him. "Down at Madam Pomfery's. Alicia needs rest and won't be able to play Quidditch anymore. Pomfery says she might get another attack and that it's bad for her lungs. So I guess you're on the team now, Wood." George said smiling ang nudging Christina's shoulder. Christina blushed at this and smiled. "But I feel sorry for Alicia though. I bet she would really like to play." Christina said. "Yeah, but her health's more important." George said. "Oi Fred, Angelina's in a bad mood. I suggest you cool her off." George said yelling to his twin who was staring into space, as if deep in thought. "Uh," he finally said. "Okay. Where is she? In the common room or at Madame Pomfery's?" "Common room." George answered. "Don't make the girl of your dreams slip away, man." Fred nodded and quickly ran to the common room. "I think we should get moving to Madame Pomfery's. Your brothers there with Katie and Alicia." George said, taking small steps across the field. Christina followed him. Awkward silence. "Umm, so, I'll see you in practice tomorrow." George told Christina when they finally reached Madame Pomfery's. "At the field, 8:00." Christina nodded as she watched George disappear around the corner. She gently knocked and stepped inside. She looked at the white beds which lay on the marble floor. Clinics always made her shiver. She walked some more, not wanting her shoes to squeak. "Christina!" Oliver's voice said, in a loud whisper. She turned around to see her brother and Katie sitting side by side as Madame Pomfery left. "Did you hear the news? Alicia won't be able to play anymore, so were asking Prof. Dumbledore and Professor Mc Gonagall to let you on the team. Congratulations sis." Oliver said quietly, the tone of his voice changing, both happy and sad. "Congratulations, Christina." Katie added smiling. Christina smiled back, yet it was only a small one. "Well I guess we'd better be going, our 15 min. are up." Oliver said, rising from his seat. Katie and Christina followed out the door. "Thanks Madame Pomfery!" Katie called, shutting the door.  
  
Christina dragged her whole body up the stairs to the room she shared with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. In truth, she was afraid. She seemed so uncomfortable when Angelina was around her, it created shivers. When she entered the room, no one was there. "Must have gone down to dinner." She mumbled, opening her closet and taking out her Gryffindor robes. He put them on, and braided her hair, running towards the Great Hall. She opened the gigantic wooden doors and quickly stepped in. She gasped at the beautifully lighted ceilings, to the long tables which stretched away across the whole room. She noticed her brother and quickly ran to him. "Gratefully, not much people are here yet." She thought. She took at seat beside him and sat up as straight as she could. "Hey Christina, guess what, you're on the team. We asked Mc Gonagall and she said no problem at all." George said, sitting down beside her. He whispered in her ear, "Congratulations." "Thanks." She whispered back blushing. People had started to fill up the room. She could see Angelina and Fred laughing across her, Fred was making funny faces. Then, she heard Dumbledore's voice echoing through the room. "Students. Students, settle down. I am happy to announce a coming of a new Gryffindor, Christina Wood, please stand up." Christina stood up quite slowly, feeling uneasy at all the eyes staring at her. She sat down quickly enough, her cheeks pink. "And the bad news, one of Gryffindor's chasers has been suspended for Quidditch, so Ms. Wood will take her place for tomorrows match." Dumbledore continued. "Now, let the feast begin." Food magically appeared at their plates as a background of gasps filled the room. She smiled, then turned to look at all the Gryffindors who were congratulating her. One of them was Harry Potter. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I met you at the field remember?" he said, smiling. "And I'm Ron Weasley, I'm Fred and George's brother." He said nudging at Fred and George. Christina smiled, nodding her head, trying to cram all the names and information in her head. "I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." Hermione said, extending her hand so Christina could shake it. As the people left, George leaned sideward to whisper in her ear, "You seem very popular. No doubt about that, your very pretty, catches peoples attention here often." Christina blushed at the compliment and turned to look at Katie and her brother who were talking about Hogsmeade. Dinner finished quickly, and all the students were arising from their tables and into their respective rooms. Christina stood up when her brother, Katie, Fred and George, and Angelina were standing. They all walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She glanced at Angelina and smiled. Her head was rested on Fred's shoulder, their eyes closed and they seemed so cute. Katie was quietly talking to Oliver. Then, her eyes began to close, she couldn't help it. Christina went to sleep.  
  
~Chapter Four: Mission Accomplished and Hidden Feelings~  
  
She awoke the next morning, surprised to be in her room instead of the common room. She turned and saw Angelina, smiling at her. "I heard from Fred, thanks." She said. "No problem." She answered, getting out of bed. "Katie and your brother went to breakfast together, just 5 minutes ago. Care to join me?" Angelina said. Christina smiled, at least Angelina was nicer now. She changed into a new set of robes and headed out the door with Angelina. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Fred and George Weasley waiting for them. "Good Morning." Fred and George said at the exact same time. Christina noticed Angelina walk towards Fred and he kissed her on the cheek. She glanced away quickly, hoping they didn't see her looking.  
  
She had never seen anyone kiss, even her own mother and father. Maybe that's why she was told off to go to Hogwarts. Maybe that's why she was never included in games of her neighbors. Maybe that's why she didn't fit in. Its because she was too clueless. George saw Christina staring into space, he decided it was time to take action. He noticed that she hadn't even glanced up or nodded when Angelina and Fred said they were going ahead. He walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, smiling. Christina snapped back into reality and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, just a little bit sleepy." She said. "Oh," George said smiling. "That's good." Christina smiled, walking towards the door. 'I am such a loser. I bet she thinks I'm lame or something. 'That's good?' how lame can you get Weasley? I bet she thinks you're a loser now, what a smooth move." George thought, wanting to whack himself. "Snap back into reality, George, stop thinking about the past, concentrate on the smooth moves your gonna do." He continued thinking. He glanced at Christina who looked beautiful he looked at her perfect brown hair, which was swaying at the gentle breeze they had occasionally at Hogwarts, her blue eyes twinkling at the sun's slightest touch… "George. Come on! Well be late!" Christina called. He once more got back to reality and noticed that Christina was about 5 meters away from him, yelling his name. "Oh, coming!" he shouted. "That's strike two Weasley, one more mistake, your out." He reminded himself. "Are you okay?" Christina asked when he finally caught up. "Me? Yeah, just a little nervous about the Quidditch match later." He said, his voice trailing off. She smiled, "Oh, me too. Even though it's almost time for practice." She said, looking at her watch. "Really? Then we'd better hurry up. Oliver's not gonna be happy when he finds us, without breakfast, and late." George said, grabbing Christina's hand and running to the Great Hall. Christina laughed, running alongside with him. He pushed open the door, stepping inside, but Christina grabbed him back. "Let go off my hand." She whispered. "Why?" he asked. "My brother, he doesn't allow it." She answered back, giggling. "Oh yeah." He said blushing. "I forgot. Good thing you reminded me, or my head would have been chopped off by Wood." He said, laughing. They both stepped into the Great Hall, and hurriedly found their seats. Oliver raised his eyebrow the moment he saw Christina. "Hey, why are you guys late?" he asked, looking from George to Christina. "Umm, I forgot something and begged George to come with me to get it." Christina said, forcing her best smile. "Okay, good." He said, smiling and turning to Katie. "Finish your breakfast and don't be late for Quidditch practice. Katie and I will be going now." He said, holding Katie's hand and leaving the Great Hall. George sighed, "Man, that was close." He said, looking at Christina. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." She answered. She turned to face her food and began eating. After they were done, she could see Fred calling George. George went to his brother and Angelina approached her. "Men." She muttered, smiling at Christina. "You can't understand them." Christina laughed at Angelina's joke and stood up from her seat. "Lets let them be and go to the field." Christiana said, heading towards the door. Angelina followed. "Yeah, good idea." She said. George watched the two girls head away, and turned to Fred. "Mission accomplished, brother?" he asked. "Yeah, mission accomplished. How bout you?" Fred said, grinning from ear to ear. "Not quite. I almost forgot that Wood's too strict." George answered. "So what did Angelina say?" George asked his twin. "She told me yes, and she said she had been waiting for this moment." Fred said, grinning ear to ear. "Really? Wow, smooth move bro." George praised, wishing he could be more like that. "I bet I'll tell her today." He continued. Fred smiled. "That's the spirit bro! Remember, were not called 'Cool-and-casual-big-shot Weasley's for nothing. We're the leaders, the wise guys, and the smart alecks. Just ask her tonight. Don't let me down bro." He said, heading towards the door. He waved like he was some kind of cool man and slipped out the door. George sighed. "Why couldn't I be more like my brother?" he thought, clenching his fists and staring at the ground. The Fred's voice echoed in his ear "Don't let me down bro." It rang in his ear, over and over again. It was driving him crazy. He had to tell her, tonight, or he would lose his Weasley dignity forever. He slipped out of the Great Hall and quickly ran down the hallway.  
  
~Chapter Five: Close to Death~  
  
He neared the field and jogged his broom. "George! Your late!" Wood hollered from his spot in front of the hoops. "Sorry." George muttered, quickly mounting on his broom. Christina instantly smiled at him, and he could feel his face turn red. George flew over to Fred as they watched the three chasers try to get pass Oliver. They were paying too much attention at the girls that they forgot about the bludgers. The bludger zoomed past George's gaze, making him flinch. Fred turned to George who gaped in horror as it hit Christina. She fell of her broom and drifted down the sky. George blinked. He did what his hollering brain told him, 'Go get her.' He quickly sped of at Christina, who was now unconscious. He could see Oliver attempting to catch her too, but he knew he was too far. Katie and Angelina gaped in horror, as she neared the ground. George knew it, it was a 50 feet drop. He neared her and scooped her up just before touching the floor. George gazed at her now closed eyes, her skin whiter than usual, her hair, messed, and her lips, blue. He gently mounted off his broom and set her down on the field. The team gathered around, their looks all at shock. "This is the second incident that happened with our team." Oliver said, his voice drifting off, as he knelt beside his sister. Katie glanced at Oliver, she could see the tears swelling in his eyes, the anger and fear he had. She looked away, not wanting to cry either. She glanced at Angelina, whose face was getting covered with tears, which all kept flowing down. "We're sorry Wood." George spoke up, clenching his fists. "Yeah, if we paid attention…" Fred began, staring at Christina who was now hardly breathing. "It was a long drop, Could have happened to anybody." Wood continued. "Her body isn't used to that stuff, shouldn't have let her play." He said, stroking Christina's pale-dead face. The team knelt down, all around her, bowing their heads. "Christina…I'm sorry." George whispered, staring at the wet field. "Thanks You, George." Christina mumbled, causing everyone to look up. "You saved me." she whispered, her eyes flickering open. Christina glanced around her friends, then at Angelina, She tried her best to sit up, but Oliver kept on telling her not too. She made up her mind. "Lets get back to practice." She said, confidently. "But, your…" Angelina protested, grabbing her wrist. "I'm fine. Just a little drop. I promise to sleep and rest well tonight. Please? We really need practice. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said firmly, grabbing her broom. Oliver stared at her in disbelief, he glanced nervously at Katie, who nodded her head. He sighed and said, "Fine, as long as you keep your promise." He said. Oliver mounted his broom, and so did Katie and Angelina. Fred soon followed, then Christina. "She's so brave." George thought, mounting on his broom. "I have to keep more attention." He reminded himself, swinging his bat around.  
  
~Chapter Six: Unexpected Actions~  
  
Practice went well, the girls were able to score good ones, and the team had a good night supper. Fred and Angelina had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out to go exploring. Katie and Oliver had been out at Hogsmeade for hours, and he and Christina were all left at the common room. "This Is my chance." George thought, taking a deep breath and walking towards Christina. "Umm, Hi." He said, sitting down beside her. She turned her head at him and smiled. "Hey George. Thank You so much for saving me a while ago." She said, grinning. "Yeah, no problem." He answered. "Uh, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he managed to say, looking at Christina's deep blue eyes. She fell silent for a while, then smiled at him. "Oh George!" she said, flinging her arms around him, hugging him. He blushed a little, but hugged her back. "Does that mean Yes?" he asked, smiling. "Yes!" she said, laughing. George smiled, and began laughing too. George looked at Christina, and she looked back. Their eyes locked, their noses touched, their eyes closed, and they kissed. Christina pulled away quickly, remembering what she has done. "What's the matter?" George asked, holding her hand. "Its just umm," she said, blushing. "I never kissed anyone before." She answered, looking away. "Neither had I." George answered, reaching out to touch her cheeks, which made her gaze back. Christina looked at George's dark brown eyes, and easily got lost in it. George leaned forward again, kissing her. But, this time, Christina didn't pull away.  
  
~Chapter Seven: Keeping it a Secret~  
  
Christina shook her head slightly the moment she woke up from her sleep. Last night was one of the most confusing nights she had ever experienced. She quickly toke a bath and quickly dressed into her robes, picked up her books, and crept down the stairs. She quietly opened the door leading out of the common room, when someone clapped his hands on her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said, whispering it into her ear. "George…" she whispered, taking his hands off her eyes. She turned around and smiled at him. "Had a good nights sleep?" he asked, opening the door once more for her. "Yeah." She said, stepping out of the common room. "That's good." He said, walking beside her. "May I carry your books?" he asked suddenly, then reached over to get her books. "Umm, thanks." She whispered. George frowned. "Why is Christina so shy all of a sudden?" he thought. "Something must be up. Maybe from last night." He thought, deciding to ask her later. They walked in silence for a while. He glanced at Christina, who was looking at the ground. "Okay George, time to break the ice, between you and Christina." He thought, running to her and grabbing her wrist. Christina turned around, surprised at George's actions. George let do of her wrist and said, "Christina…" he said. "Christina! George!" Fred yelled, running towards them, Angelina following. "Where have you been? We've been looking all around for you!" Fred said, glancing at George, then at Christina. Silence. Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. We weren't intruding on an important and private talk were we?" Angelina asked. "No, no." Christina answered, forcing a smile. "Good." Fred said, satisfied. Angelina sighed. "That's Fred for you. Slow to understanding." She thought. She walked up to George and got Christina's books from him. She walked of to Christina and whispered in her ear. "Come on. You can tell me about it o the way to class." Christina nodded, glancing at George. "We'll be going now. See you in class." Angelina said, waving. Fred scowled at Angelina and Christina whispering and leaving. When he saw them turn to the corner, he turned to George saying, "I hate it when girls do that!" "Me too." George said, looking at his twin. "What do you want?" "Me? I was just going to ask how'd it go last night. Did you tell her?" Fred asked eagerly. "Umm, yeah. I asked her to the dance. That's all." George lied. "Really? Cool. I see you've got the Weasley spirit, still lurking in you. I thought you'd lost it." Fred said. "That's the way a Weasley would do it!" he added. He looked at George who was staring at the floor. "Nothing went wrong, right?" he asked, looking closely at George. "No, nothing at all." George answered. "Good." He said patting George at the back. George smiled weakly, heading towards their lesson to Transfiguration.  
  
"Okay, spill the beans." Angelina said, as soon as they turned to the corner. "Umm…" Christina began to say, glancing around, checking if anyone was there listening. "Well, George asked me to the dance." She said, slightly blushing. "He did?" Angelina said laughing. "I always knew he fancied you." She said, giggling. "You did? But, why me?" Christina asked Angelina, who Christina thought had a faint glint in her eyes. "Well, I've been with George for 4 years, and I know very well how a Weasley's mind works." She said, laughing again. Christina laughed along too, remembering that Angelina, after all was Fred's girlfriend. "But, he doesn't even know me!" Christina wailed. "Yeah, maybe. But he went for you, more than going for anyone else." Angelina reasoned. "Well, I think he just thinks of me as a pretty face." Christina said, looking at Angelina's shocked face. "He, does, doesn't he." Christina asked questionably, looking at Angelina's mortified expression. "No, he doesn't. I know Weasley's seem that kind of type, only looking for pretty faces and stuff. But I found out that it wasn't like that at all. I found out that they truly care for you. They may seem like that at first, but it's just the way they do things." Angelina said, grinning. Christina grinned too, opening the door to Professor Mc Gonagall's class. "I'll tell you more later." She mouthed, as they sat down together on their seats.  
  
Katie walked down the hall hand in hand with Oliver. She never felt so happy. She was finally going out with their hot captain, he was her date to the Yule dance, and he was her boyfriend. Katie smiled at Oliver, who was carrying her books towards the door to Professor mc Gonagall's class. She leaned her head on his shoulder, not wanting to go to classes. "I'll see you later." Oliver whispered, quickly kissing her on her cheek. "Okay." She whispered back, getting her books from Oliver. Oliver waved, walking the other direction to Professor Twealany's class. Katie waved back, pushing the classroom doors open. She glanced around, noticing Angelina and Christina. She quickly walked over to them, waving. "Hey Angelina. Hey Christina." She whispered, seating beside Christina. "Hey." They both whispered back. Katie smiled and turned to face forward. "Where's Fred and George?" she whispered, glancing around the room for the two red-heads. "Beats me." Angelina whispered back, shrugging her shoulders. "Something wrong?" she asked, sounding really concerned. "Nope, nothing wrong." Christina whispered, forcing a grin. "Okay, then." Katie said, rolling her eyes. People began coming in, filling the empty seats. Just then, Fred and George entered, making Katie shut up. They walked towards the girls, sitting down beside them. "Good morning class." Professor Mc Gonagall said, walking in. "Good morning." They all said in unison. Classes began.  
  
~Chapter Eight: Battling for the Quidditch Cup~  
  
Angelina, Katie, Christina, Fred, and George were the first to get out of the class. They hurried to the Gryffindor lockers to change into their Quidditch robes. Their scarlet red and yellow robes were neatly ironed and set out. Oliver was already there, happily whistling a tune, already in his robes. As the teams changed, Oliver cleared his throat, as if telling them to shut up. "Okay Men." He said, beaming. "And women." Angelina corrected. "And Women." Oliver agreed. "This is it." "The big one." Fred said. "The one we've all been waiting for." George finished, smiling goofily. "We know your brother's speech by heart." Fred told Christina. "We were on the team for 5 years." George added, grinning. "Shut up you two." Oliver said, embarrassed. "We've got three superb chasers." He said pointing at Christina, Angelina, and Katie. "Who also make fine girlfriends." He added. "Oliver!" Katie said, blushing. "Oops, sorry. Two unbeatable beaters." "Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us." Fred and George said together, pretending to blush. This made everyone laugh, even Oliver. "And we've got a splendid seeker who has never failed to win us a match. But there was one time…" Oliver said with a kind of furious pride. "And Me." He said after some afterthought. Everyone laughed. "We think your very good too Oliver." Harry said. "Spanking good Keeper." Katie added. "Brother, this is our year!" Christina yelled. "Yeah, we'll do it Oliver!" Angelina yelled, extending her arm as the team put their hands too. Everyone laughed and cheered, having much pride and confidence in them. George glanced at Christina, and smiled at her. She smiled back, picking up her broom from the floor, and following Angelina and Katie out.  
  
They all took their positions, behind the Gryffindor flag, nervous and excited. "We're going to win. I know it." Oliver said, looking at the team. He glared at them as if to say, "Or else." The trumpets sounded, the flag began to raise. "Right, its time. Good luck to all of you." He said, mounting his broom, as all the team followed. "Welcome to the final match of the year! For today, its Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan said, his voice blaring into the speakers. "For Gryffindor, here comes, Wood, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell, and Wood!" he said, his voice booming across the field. Gryffindor cheered as the team flew out as their names were called. There were a few "Boos" from Slytherin, but were clearly drowned by Gryffindor's loud cheering of, "Go, Go, Gryffindor!" Christina glanced to her left to see Angelina grinning from ear to ear, and to her right, Katie smiling. She smiled herself, soaring through the heavens. Not very far off, she could see Fred and George flying together, and Wood, beside them. Harry was flying with them too, smiling. Then, Lee Jordan's voice boomed once again through the field. "Now, for Slytherin." Cheers arose from the Slytherin side, as Gryffindor's "Boo" d and "Baah" ed. "Its, Flint, Malfoy, Derrick, Bole, Pucey, Warrington, and Montague!" Lee's voice said, booming through the speakers, but NOT as loud as Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's cheered and hollered, but were cut short by Gryffindor saying, "You suck, Slytherin! You suck, Slytherin!" Christina glanced at Angelina and Katie, who were laughing. She laughed along too, feeling happier than ever. George caught Christina's eyes and winked. He then mouthed the words, "I love you." To her, making her eyes widen. She turned to face the ground again, focused her attention to Madam Hooch. "Wait a minute. What did he tell me?" she thought. "I love you?" she thought again, shaking her head. "leave it to George to distract Me." She muttered, a smile escaping from her lips. "Now, I want a nice clean game. From all of you." Madam Hooch said, placing her hands on her hips. She bent down to the wooden chest and released the golden snitch. "there goes the snitch." Lee said. Harry watched the snitch as it zoomed past him and then Malfoy. "It is soon followed by the bludgers." Lee continued. "The quaffle is released, and the game begins!" he hollered, waving his arms around in emphasis. Angelina, Christina, and Katie lunged forward, along with Slytherin's chasers. "And the quaffle is immediately taken by Gryffindor chaser, Katie Bell, who swiftly passes it to Angelina Johnson. Angelina skillfully passes it to Christina Wood, the new Gryffindor chaser. She passes it back to Katie, who gets past Captain and Keeper Marcus Flint, and scores!" Lee yelled, pumping his fist in the air, followed by Gryffindor cheers. The three girls high- fived, and began trailing the quaffle which was now at Slytherin's possession. " Adrian Pucey has the quaffle now, he's making his way through the other chasers. He sharply passes it to Warrington, Montague, Warrington… but then Gryffindor chaser Christina Wood grabs the quaffle and passes it to Angelina, who is now making her way to the goal!" Lee yelled excitedly, making the crowd excited. "Oh, but what's this, Slytherin beater Bole aims a bludger at Angelina, making her fall of her broom!" Lee hollered, making the Gryffindor crowd roar with anger. Fred glared at Bole, and flew of to Angelina, who was falling. Christina rubbed her eyes. "This was exactly what happened to Me." She thought, making her way to Angelina. Katie followed, as they both screamed, "Angelina!" Fred's face was burning up. He tensed as Angelina neared the ground, about 10 more feet. He made his broom go faster, ad extended his arms. He caught her, just as she dropped to 6 feet. The crowd cheered. "After that very serious incident. Beater Fred Weasley has been able to catch Chaser Angelina Johnson before she has hit the ground! A penalty has been awarded to Gryffindor." Lee yelled, his voice angry. The Gryffindor crowd cheered on. Fred carried Angelina to her floating broomstick. "Thanks." She said, once she was back on. "No problem. Just watch me as I beat up Bole." He growled, smiling. Angelina laughed. Christina, Katie, Oliver, George, and Harry all flew to the both of them. "Great job Weasley." Oliver praised, patting Fred on the back. Fred beamed, "Oh, it was nothing." He said. "Okay, Christina, I'm counting on you to make this goal." He said, turning to Christina. Christina nodded, knowing that this meant a lot. "Yeah, go kick his ass, Christina." George added, smiling. They all laughed. The team flew back to their positions as Christina handled the quaffle. "It's Christina Wood who will be taking the penalty." Lee said, shushing the crowd. Christina flew towards the hoop and threw the quaffle to the middle hoop with all her might, and smiled. She made it. Gryffindor cheered, as she flew back to Angelina who high-fived her. She glanced at George who gave her a thumbs up, and smiling more broadly. She turned her attention to Flint, who was whispering something angrily at Derrick's ear. She frowned slightly as Derrick whispered something to Pucey's ear. She turned around, ignoring them. Madam Hooch's whistle blew, signaling time-out was over. Slytherin was in possession now, and Christina soared over to Montague who had the quaffle. Angelina soon followed her, and so did Katie. Montague noticed this and flung his hand at Christina, who had no choice but to jerk away. He did the same thing to Angelina and Katie, and headed towards the Gryffindor goal. The Slytherin's cheered at this new development. Montague passed the quaffle to Warrington, and shot the quaffle right through the hoops. Oliver frowned, as he retrieved the quaffle and tossed it to Katie. Katie caught it and attempted to throw it at Christina, but the quaffle was stolen by Pucey. The Slytherin crowd roared in applause. Pucey made his way to Oliver, and tossed the quaffle in the air, turning around and hitting it with the back of his broom. Oliver dove for it, and caught it just in time, and threw it to Angelina. Meanwhile, Harry was looking around the field. Then he saw it. The golden snitch, right in front of his face. He chased after it, noticing that Draco was following him. He attempted to go faster, but Draco trailed behind. Soon, they were side-by-side, bumping each other. Harry urged his broom to go faster and he extended his arm forward, and grabbed the snitch! "Harry Potter had grabbed the snitch, receiving a 150 points for Gryffindor!" Lee yelled, sending a cheer to Gryffindor. Draco covered his eyes and groaned, flying to Flint and all his other teammates. "The score is 170 points for Gryffindor and 20 points for Slytherin! Gryffindor wins!" he shouted, making Gryffindor chant, "Go, go, Gryffindor!" "Yes!" He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, and odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings furiously against his fingers. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in mid-air and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him. Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. he could hear the roars of the Gryffindor crowd. "That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Harry felt 2 large bumps and thumps as Fred and George hit them, Fred had him in a grip that he thought his head might come off. Christina, Angelina and Katie had all kissed Harry. "We've won the cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank and fell slowly onto earth their throats hoarse. In the background, a loud cheer of, "Go, go Gryffindor!" could be heard.  
  
~Chapter Nine: Clarifications and Confessions~  
  
"Alleluia! It's finally December!" Katie said in the Gryffindor common room, early in the morning. "Yeah, it seemed like forever." Angelina nodded in agreement. "What could be netter than this?" Fred asked, resting his arm on Angelina's shoulder. "Yeah, we won the cup, the Yule Ball is starting, no more classes, and we get to go to Hogsmeade!" George exclaimed grinning. "Hmm, wonder what Ron and Harry are doing at your house." Christina asked, grinning. "Probably, watching Quidditch shows." Fred replied. "Yeah, you know how Ron and Harry are crazy over that sport!" George added. "There's no doubt there, Ron's brother is my hero." Angelina said, laughing. Everyone began laughing too, giggling at Angelina's joke. "But this Yule Ball is going to be especially nice, because it's only for 6th and 7th years." Oliver said, grinning. "Yeah!" Katie agreed. "I know we'll have one again, maybe after ours, in preparation for the Quadwizard Tournament." Katie added. "Yup, this is really a good year." George agreed. "Breakfast, anyone?" Oliver asked, looking down at his stomach. Everyone laughed, and nodded. "You guys go ahead. I jut remembered something." Christina said suddenly, jumping to her feet. Oliver nodded, as he, Katie, Angelina, and Fred headed out the door. "I'll wait for her!" George yelled, sitting down on the couch. A few minutes later, Christina came out, surprised to see George there, waiting for her. Christina smiled, but then stopped to stare at him. "In the Quidditch match yesterday, what did you tell me?" she asked George, who was looking at the ground. George laughed and said, "Didn't you hear me? I said I love you." Christina went silent. She stared at George like it was the end of her life. "But you don't even know Me." She whispered quietly. "I bet to you, I'm just a pretty face." She continued. "Am I correct?" "No, you're not just a pretty face to me. When I first met you on the field, I knew my life had just begun." He said, solemnly, gazing into her eyes. "I don't know what to say." Christina whispered. "No one has ever told me that." She continued, a tear dripping down her face. George hugged her and extended his hand to her cheek. "Stop crying." He whispered, wiping the tears that fell from Christina's face. "I can't." she whispered, wiping the tears that fell one by one from her eyes. "I don't' want to." George was stunned. "Please." He whispered. "I don't want to see you cry." Christina smiled a small smile. "Thank you, George. But I'm not sure if I can return your feelings now." She whispered.  
  
  
  
"It's okay." George whispered back. "I'll wait for your answer. Even if it takes forever." He said, wiping the remains of Christina's tears, and holding her hand, leading her to the door. Christina smiled. "I'm so lucky to have someone who truly cares for me. I'm so happy to have a patient friend like George." She thought, stepping out of the common room. She looked up at George who was firmly gripping her hand. She smiled as they walked towards the Great Hall to join her friends and brother.  
  
~Chapter Ten: Spilled Out~  
  
George instantly let go of Christina's hand as they neared the Great Hall. He smiled at her before pushing the giant wooden door with his strong hands which has been well built with Beater practice. They both entered the hall and parted. Christina went to sit between Angelina and Katie, while George sat between Fred and Oliver. Christina glanced around, noticing that the room was warmly decorated with Christmas garments. "Ey, guys! Who are you taking to the dance?" Oliver asked them, turning to look at Katie. "I'm taking Katie!" he announced, before anyone could answer. Oliver grinned at Katie, which sent her blushing. "Angelina." Fred answered, without a trace of embarrassment. Angelina smiled happily. "And you, George…" Oliver asked. "He's taking Christina!" Angelina, Katie, and Fred blurted out, all three of them covering their mouths instantly. Christina glanced at her brother for any violent reaction. She was surprised when he just laughed and smiled coolly. "I always knew you fancied her, George." Oliver said, friendly punching George on the shoulder. George blushed quickly, but punched Oliver back. He smiled happily at Christina, who smiled.  
  
~Chapter Eleven: Hogsmeade~  
  
Christina and George walked down spacious hallway, towards the secret passage that only the Gryffindor Quidditch team knew. George glanced around quickly, muttering a few words and waving his wand, opening the secret passage. He and Christina quickly shuffled in, as the wall closed. Thy walked towards another small door, this one, smaller than the first, and crawled in. As they popped their heads out, Christina noticed her brother, Katie, Angelina, and Fred were already there. Fred held up a watery shimmering coat, which glittered and sparkled every time it was touched. "I borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Told him we were going through the secret passage to go to Hogsmeade." Fred said, pleased with himself. "Now that we have means of transportation, we shall go in, three at a time." Oliver said, nodding his head at Fred who opened the secret wall. "Remember, we'll communicate with our wands. Once you've reached the Three Broomsticks, Katie will work her way back here and the four of us will go meet both of you." Oliver said, pointing at Angelina and Christina. The girls placed the invisibility cloak on their heads and began to walk towards the Three broomsticks. Christina held her breath. Hogsmeade was exactly like Diagon Alley, except it looked more like a park. She glanced around, quickly spotting the Three Broomsticks. They walked towards a large tree, and removed the cloak. Angelina grabbed Christina's hand leading her towards the shop. They entered the shop, finding a table, and sat down. "Hello Angelina." A tall man greeted. "Ah, who's this pretty girl your with today?" he asked, looking at Christina. "Oh, she's Christina Wood. She's the sister of Oliver." Angelina answered. Christina smiled pleasantly, and extended her hand. The man shook it. "Ah, I almost thought Fred and you weren't here for your usual butterbeer." He said laughing, as he walked away to another table. Angelina turned deep pink, rolling her eyes as well. "I can see Fred and you are extremely known here." Christina said, laughing. "Shut up." Angelina muttered, then burst into laughter. The two were stopped when Oliver suddenly tapped Christina on the shoulder. "What's all the commotion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Umm, something you wouldn't be interested in." Christina answered, smiling. Angelina and her soon burst into laughter, leaving Oliver rolling his eyes. He motioned over to Fred and George who quickly hurry, just in time to see the girls giggling like crazy. Oliver turned to Katie who was beside her, "Oh No! Not you too!" Oliver threw his arms up, "I surrender!" he said, smiling. The girls began giggling again, making the boys roll their eyes. Oliver moved over to Fred and George, whispered something and the three smirked. "What?" Christina asked them thru giggles. Katie and Angelina both raised their eyebrows, making them giggled again, but the giggles died down when Oliver, Red, and George covered their mouths. "FredWeasleyIdemandyoutakeyourhandofmymouth!" Angelina said, trying to speak. "LetGo!" Katie added. "Oliver!Howcouldyou!" Christina added, trying to shift George's hand of her mouth. "Let 'em go, men." Oliver said finally, releasing his grip. The girls silenced, making the boys laugh. "What's the matter girls? Cats got your tongues?" George teased, making Oliver and Fred roar with laughter. Angelina smirked, mouthed a few words to Katie and Christina, stood up, walked of to the boys, and kissed them on the cheek. "That oughta shut you guys up." Katie said, smiling. "For the meantime at least." Christina added. Making everyone laugh.  
  
~Chapter Twelve: Fairy Tales & Nearing the Yule Ball~  
  
Tomorrow was the Yule Ball. The special day, the great moment. The most awaited and dreaded day of the year. It had been almost 3 months since Alicia had been sent out of Hogwarts for further medication. It had been about 3 months and 1 week since Christina arrived. It had been 2 months ago since George has asked Christina to the dance. It had been two months when they shared their first kiss. It had been 1 month since they have won the Quidditch cup. One day till the Yule Ball. The girls were getting quite restless. They wondered what they would be wearing to the ball, and they have been practicing their dances. It was hectic.  
  
Christina arose from her bed early morning. "Tomorrows the ball!" she thought happily, smiling, She glanced around at her fellow dorm-mate friends and saw that they were still asleep. She sat up from her bed and walked towards the closet. "Might as well get changed." She thought, grabbing her robes.  
  
George looked around him to see Fred and Lee still sleeping. "Tomorrows the ball!" he thought excitedly. He got up, walked to his closet and put his robes on.  
  
Christina walked down the staircase leading to the common room. She walked as silently as possible, wishing the staircase wouldn't creak so loudly. Honestly, she hadn't heard these creaks before, and she was now wishing they didn't exist. "I hope nobody can hear this racket." She thought. As she reached the last step, she heard someone call her name. She froze, looking around the common room for the voice. The only one alive, George. She smiled at him, walking towards him, glad that it wasn't anyone else. "Good morning Miss Wood!" he said cheerfully, grinning. "Morning." She answered back. "I didn't think I'd see you here." She said. "I always thought you woke up late." She continued, smirking. "Ah, but my duty, intimidated me to wake up early. After all, what would Lovely Princess Miss Wood be doing without her handsome, kind, funny, adorable, smart, very witty, clever, honorable, knowable knight in shinning armor?" he joked, adopting an English writers voice. Christina laughed. "Very well then, knight." She said, giggling. "Anything for you, my princess. Your wish is my command." He added. Christina laughed some more. "Okay knight, since you put it that way, Tell the Lovely Princess what you were doing out of bed so early, at exactly the same time as me?" Christina pursued. "Uh, umm. The Loyal Knight decided to wait for his princess and accompany her to breakfast. Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to Christina. Christina giggled. "Lead the way!" she said, accepting the extended hand. George smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Well, well, well. George you never told me you liked fairytales!" Christina and George turned around, surprised by the voice that had just spoken. "Fred!" George yelled, dumb founded. Fred laughed uncontrollably, walking down the stairs. "You wouldn't dare tell!" George told his twin. "Don't worry, bro, I wont tell anyone. I'll use it for better black mailing purposes when were older." Fred answered simply. "You wouldn't!" George yelled, marching to where Fred was standing. "You wouldn't, because I'll tell Angelina who switched her wand for a fake one during Charms!" George threatened. "Okay, okay!" Fred yelled, raising his arms up. "Anything but that! She'd be furious if she found out! She'd probably never speak to me again!" he continued. George smirked. "Good." George said, walking away from his brother to Christina. They were about to leave the door when he turned around and yelled, "If I hear a single word…Angelina's gonna find out…" and walked out of the portrait.  
  
~Chapter Thirteen: Memories~  
  
*Note: I have changed the story. Instead of Quidditch after December, I have made it before, to make way for the Quadwizard Tournament.*  
  
Christina gracefully twirled in front of her full-length mirror, admiring the beautiful periwinkle and silver color, and the tiny glass beads and silver sequins of her Ball dress/gown. It was once her great-grandmothers, ancient, and it was passed down to her, just a few months ago when she died, before she had started schooling. Christina looked away, fighting back tears, memories of her beautiful, and kind-hearted great-grandmother. It was she who played and comforted Christina when she was alone, sad, and distressed. She remembered how her great-grandmother's long, smooth, and shiny silver hair danced around her when the wind blew. How she missed her. "Great-grandmother would have been very proud to see me here, having lots of friends, and playing Quidditch." She whispered to the dress. A gentle breeze passed her, her long brown hair being pulled back by it. She could feel her great-grandmother's spirit. Her day dream was broken when Angelina gently tapped her shoulder. "Christina, Christina, are you alright?" she asked, sitting down on Christina's bed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Christina answered, giving a small smile. "Anything bothering you? Katie and I have been calling you for ages, but you wouldn't respond." Angelina asked , full of concern in her eyes. "Yes, I was just thinking of something. My great-grandmother. She gave me this dress." She answered, carefully stroking the dress. "Oh," Angelina answered, looking away. "Sorry I bothered then. Katie and I would just like to tell you that the balls tonight, at 8. It'll end tomorrow, at about 1 or two, just after midnight, December the 25th." "Thanks." Christina said, nodding. "You'd better get dressed, it's 6. Then, maybe you can help Katie and I pick what we're gonna wear, okay?" Angelina asked. "Sure." Christina said, smiling. Angelina nodded and walked out of the curtain that divided their bedrooms and walked over to her own closet.  
  
~Chapter Fourteen: Choosing of Champions~  
  
Christina walked thru the curtains, seeing that Angelina wasn't there. "She's probably at Katie's." she thought, walking across Angelina's room to open the curtain to Katie's. She slid-open the curtain, and walked inside. Angelina and Katie turned around, and greeted Christina with smiles. "Hello, Christina!" Angelina and Katie said together. "Didn't hear you come in!" Katie added. The two girls scanned Christina's clothing. "Don't tell me you're wearing pants and a blouse to the Yule Ball!?" Katie asked, her eyes wide. Christina laughed, "Nope, picked what I'm gonna wear already. Just thought I'd drop by, because you might need some help." She answered. Katie and Angelina laughed too. "I thought you'd gone crazy!" Katie said, turning again to face the mirror. "Well, Katie and I have decided to wear these." Angelina said, walking towards Katie's bed and held out a goldish- yellowish gown, with a low-neckline, (Just imagine Belle's gown in Beauty and the Beast.) and a lavender colored gown, with a purple cape. (Style of Princess Aurora's gown. The blue one.) "It's beautiful!" Christina breathed. "Thanks." Katie and Angelina said together. "Let me guess. Angelina's is the lavender colored one, and Katie's is the yellow-gold one." Christina said, smiling. "How did you know?" Angelina asked. "My secret! Anyways, I have three crowns, back at my room. I can lend you two one." Christina offered. "Really? I mean, that would make me so, embarrassed to borrow things from you!" Katie gasped, turning away from the mirror to face Christina. "Nah, it's okay. After all, it's no big deal!" Christina answered. "Wait, let me get them." She said, vanishing thru the curtain.  
  
Christina, Angelina, and Katie had changed into their gowns, fixed their hair, put the jewelry on, and got into their shoes. They draped cloaks on them so that no one would see what they were wearing. "I suggest we get moving now. It's nearly 8." Angelina said, opening the door, and leading the way down to the common room. "Yeah, so we could find good seats for dinner." Katie agreed. Christina smiled and nodded, following the two out the common room. They all settled at the Great Hall, all eyes on Dumbledore who had arose from his seat, carrying the cup. "6th and 7th years of Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce that we shall have an inter- house competition this year, that will take place after the holidays. With the help of the teachers, we have entered your names and the goblet shall choose a champion for each house." Dumbledore said, clapping and all the lights came out. The Great Hall became silent at once and the goblet began to glow yellow flames. The canary yellow flames emitted a paper and Dumbledore took it. "Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff." He announced, glancing at the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuff's were cheering wildly as Cedric arose from his seat and sat down. The noise died down again and the goblet began to glow green flames. It emitted a paper once again and Dumbledore announced, "Marcus Flint from Slytherin." The Slytherin table yelled as Marcus smiled showing his teeth and the Gryffindor table began laughing at the sight of it. Dumbledore placed his finger on his lips and the hall silenced again. The goblet now glowed cerulean blue, meaning it was from Ravenclaw. "Roger Davies from Ravenclaw." Dumbledore yelled aloud as the Ravenclaw table applauded. Finally, the goblet emitted red flames and Dumbledore stuck his hand over it and said, "Oliver Wood from Gryffindor."  
  
~Chapter Fifteen: The Yule Ball~  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted into an applause as surprised Oliver stood up. "Well done, Cedric, Marcus, Roger and Oliver. I see that the goblet has chosen the Quidditch Captains for the job." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hand and the gigantic four tables were replaced by smaller ones. The students quickly hurried to find good seats and took the menu. "Now, after the meal, I would like the champions and their partners to march into the dance floor and begin the dance." Dumbledore said, smiling. Christina looked at the menu and said, "Steak." Steak magically appeared, and Christina began eating. Everyone began eating ang soon after, dessert was served. Chocolate mousse, all kinds of ice cream, tart, and pies were soon popping in front of them. "That was a good meal." Fred said, as the food magically began to disappear. "Better than before?" Angelina asked, giggling. "Definitely." Fred answered back. "We shall begin the Yule Ball shortly. Champions, please get your partners and head for the Hall entrance." Mc Gonagall said gesturing towards the large wooden doors which magically swung open. "That's our cue." Oliver said to Katie. Katie smiled and removed her cloak. Oliver gaped at her beautiful gold dress and the golden shoes. *A/N: Dumbledore told the girls to wear cloaks and will only be allowed to remove it during the ball itself.* Oliver regained his consciousness and politely extended his arm to Katie. Katie smiled and rested her arm on his hand and they walked towards the open hall entrance. Christina turned back to look at George and Fred, who were staring wide-eyed at Katie. 


End file.
